1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for inserting battery plates, especially plates for industrial batteries into (tubular) sleeves of separator material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Positive and negative battery plates, also those for industrial and traction batteries, are simply called xe2x80x9cplatesxe2x80x9d below. The term xe2x80x9csleevexe2x80x9d is defined as a section of a tube open on both ends which is made of a web-shaped separator material formed into a tube with a lengthwise seam. The term xe2x80x9cpocketxe2x80x9d is hereinafter defined as a xe2x80x9csleevexe2x80x9d which is closed on at least one end by a transverse seam.
Sleeves or pockets for plates can be produced for example from web-shaped separator material for example using the device known from IT-PS 01280541.
The problem especially in large plates, therefore those for industrial batteries, is to insert them into the tubular sleeves to the correct degree without damage by pushing so that the tubular sleeve, if provided, can be closed on at least one end to form a pocket. Often sleeves are left open on both ends. This applies especially to industrial and traction batteries since acid circulation is impeded by sleeves closed on at least one side, therefore pockets, and thus the output of the battery compared to a battery in which the plates stick in sleeves open on both sides is 10 to 15% less.
The object of the invention is to devise a device of the initially mentioned type with which insertion of plates into tubular sleeves to the desired degree is easily possible.
Preferred and advantageous embodiments of the device as claimed in the invention are the subject matter of the dependent claims.
The device as claimed in the invention offers the advantage that the finished tubular sleeve which is open on both ends is readied for plates in a flat position for insertion of the plate without the holding elements, which hinder the insertion of the plate, fitting into the interior of the sleeve.
In addition, the device as claimed in the invention makes it possible in one embodiment to ready the sleeve exactly in the position necessary for insertion of a plate and in one development of this embodiment to also ensure that the plate is pushed into the sleeve which has been readied for insertion to the desired degree. In this connection it is important to know that it is significant for the service life and function and also for the quality of batteries, especially industrial batteries, that the plate is pushed in the sleeve up to a stipulated depth, and the insertion depth in all sleeves should be the same.
The invention extends to a development of the device as claimed in the invention which allows an especially advantageous delivery of the sleeves of separator material with the plates inserted.